Good Aliens or Bad Aliens
by kissmekent
Summary: Max and Liz from Roswell break into Cheyenne Mountain to get to Antar to save Max's son. The officers of Stargate Command are not amused...Chapter 3 posted!
1. Busted

Roswell/ Stargate SG-1 Crossover: In Roswell, it's in the summer between the 2nd and 3rd Season, Stargate it's the 7th season, before Frasier is killed. Enjoy!

Good Aliens or Bad Aliens

Max had discovered from Tess's notes that there was one other way other than the granalith to get to Antar. She called it a Stargate. And the Stargate was in the hands of the U.S. Military. And so, here they were, in holding cells in Cheyeanne Mountain, after being caught breaking in.

Meanwhile, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were being briefed on the situations. "At 2am this morning two teenagers attempted to break into the base, they knew what they were doing. They came in through one of the escape ports that are well hid. I think that they know more about what goes on on this base than they're saying. We identified them as Max Evand and Elizabeth Parker, High School students from Roswell, New Mexico."

"Roswell, home of the little green men, ironic." Jack added in.

"Well, we haven't been able to get them talk, and until we release them to the authorities, I want to know what they..."

Hammond was interupted by Frasier, who ran in, "Sir, you have to see this, Under your orders, we did tests on the teenager, to make sure that they're not Gu'auld,"

"Are they?"

"No, sir, but look at this," Frasier put a slide on the projector, and they saw cells, "these green cells belong to the boy. The girl appears to be completely human, but him, we had to knock him out with gas to get these tests, but, sir, it's very strange, his bone structure and organs are completely human, but look at his cells, they arn't human, and I can't explain it, it's just, he is too human to be a, well, for this to be natural."

Max was in his cell, when he heard yells, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where Max is!"

"Liz!" Max yelled.

At the sound of Max's voice, something happened to Liz. Green sparks went through her and blasted the man that was holding her three feet down the isle, and she used the energy inside of her and got the door open.

In the briefing room, Hammond made a decission, "these two, alien cells or not, are American Citizens, I don't want anything about them to go outside this room, not even the guards."

Siler interupted, "Sir, they escaped."

Jack grabbed a zat and ran to intercept them. He got to where the kids were running hand in hand. The Marine was uncontious, but breathing, and the two stopped at the sight of Jack, and Jack didn't hesitate in knocking both out with the Zat. He needed to talk with these two, find out if they were good aliens, or bad aliens.

TBC...


	2. Interrogations

Good Aliens or Bad Aliens

Chapter 2: Interrogations

Max woke up, in a chair in another gray room, and his hands were tied behind his back, "Where's Liz?"

"She's being taken care of in the next room."

"If you hurt her..."

"Don't worry, you two care about each other a lot, don't you?"

Max looked unsure about the question, but answered it, "Yeah, we do, so what?"

"Well of all the Aliens I've met, if they care for another, they are probably of the good variety."

"What are you talking about?"

Jack nodded, here was a kid, who had probably grown up scared about what would happen if anyone found out about him. He was probably right to be cautious, god knows what would happen if the NID got ahold of him, "All right then, what were you doing breaking into a military base?"

The boy remained silent. "Max, I understand that if I want your honesty, I should give it first. The program in this facility is highly secrative, and very important, but I am on your side. I've read what our people found out about you and Liz. Model students, never been in trouble, from the Alien capital of the world. Why come to Colorado Springs to break into a military base?" After a moment's silence, "Max, I'm on your side, remember that," with that Jack left the room to let Max think.

9876543210

Liz woke up, to find a blond woman stairing at her, "there you are, sorry about that, we had to stop you from doing more damage, the Marine you knocked out is still uncontious, but Dr. Frasier said that he'll be all right. Now, what are you doing, breaking into a military base?"

Liz stared at her lap. "We know about Max, that he is not entirely human, we saw his blood cells, but that doesn't explain how you did what you did." Sam pushed play on the VCR, and Liz saw herself on the screen, showing herself blast the Marine guard into the wall.

Liz looked up, a determining look on her eyes, "You caught me, what are you going to do, stick me in a white room, torture me until you get exactly what you want?"

Sam was shocked, "No! We want to find out who you are and if you are a threat to National Security, but we would never resort to that, we would never let it happen."

"Too late." Liz mumbled, and then realized that she had nothing left to loose, "Do you remember the C-Span broadcast last year? About the Unauthorized spending in the Special Unit of the FBI?"

"Vaguelly."

"Well the 'Special Unit' hunted down Max, my boyfriend, and stuck him in a white padded room, drugged him, tortured him, and would have killed him if we hadn't gotten him out of there. The pecial unit, they were Alien Hunters."

9876543210

Back in the briefing room, Colonal Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter were telling the CO what they had found out, Sam started, "Sir, I believe that they are not a risk to the base. Yes, they seem to have some strange abilities, but there seems to be something driving them. Some mission. And it's personal. But I don't think that they will tell us what that is without some serious convincing. The girl, Liz, told me that the FBI that was fired for Unauthorized spending last year, were Alien Hunters, and had kidnapped and tortured the boy, Max."

Jack nodded, "Makes sense. Max was very tight lipped, and looked like he was bracing himself for something bad to happen. I think that we should contact the Asguard and the Tokra to find out what they know about these kids in Roswell. It can't be a coincidence that you have this half alien kid from the same town where supposidly a flying sawser crash landed in 1947. I'll bet that that was the Asguard. I want to find the truth, maybe we can help these kids. They seem so scared."

Hammond nodded, "I'll take that under advisement, We'll contact the Asguard and the Tokra."

Sam nodded and then added, "Sir, perhaps as a sign of good faith, we let the kids see each other, at least for a while."

Hammond nodded, "All right, but I want two guards in there with them at all times."

"Yes Sir."

9876543210

Liz looked up to see the door open, and there standing in front of her was, "Max!"

"Liz!" Liz jumped up and flew into Max's arms.

"I was so scared, are you alright?" Liz said, feeling his chest and back for any cuts or bruses.

"I'm fine, It seems that these Air Forse people have a different way to deal with intruders than the FBI."

"Yes we do." They turned to see Colonel O'Neill walking in, "I just want to let you know that you are not the first Aliens that we have ever encountered. However, you are the first Aliens that we have found that not only live on earth, but grew up here. I want to let you know that the knowledge of you has not gone beyond a select few. And that if you will trust us, perhaps we can help you with whatever your so afraid of." Without waiting for an answer, he left, to let them think over what he just said.

TBC...


	3. Little Grey Men

Good Aliens or Bad Aliens

Chapter 3: Little Grey Men

_Meanwhile in Roswell_

"Max hasn't called in three days, somethings wrong, Mom and Dad are starting to get suspicious. I told them that Max went camping, but that excuse won't last for much longer." Isabell said to Michael over the phone.

It was 7am, and Michael sat up in bed, not really awake yet, and Maria woke up next to him, "Isabell, don't worry so much about Max, he's going through a lot, and Liz is with him."

"That's what I'm worried about. Do you have any idea where they were going?" After a moment's silence, "Michael?"

"Max and Liz found reference to another way to Antar, a Stargate. It's in Colorado Springs, CO: Don't do anything Isabell. We don't want to expose ourselves, and if we run after them people might question what Max and Liz are up to."

_SGC_

Thor's ship had finally shown up, "what is so urgent O'Neill?"

"We have a sutuation, there are these two kids who broke into the SGC, but one of them is part alien. We can't identify what type of Alien, and they seem to be afraid to tell us anything. And I would just show him the gate, but we can't get him clearance without explaining the cituation to the President, and we can't let the NID get wind of this."

Thor seemed to have caught on, "But what would stop me from beaming the two children up to the ship, and maybe then we can exchange information, and I can help figure out who they are."

Max and Liz had been left in the cell together overnight, and while there was a guard inside the room, and a camera watching them, the two soulmates lay in the bed, Liz's back spooned to Max's front. Max had his arms around Liz, and the two enjoyed having each other's precence with them, simply knowing that in this moment they were together and unharmed.

But their moment of bliss was shattered when the room around them disappeared and they stood inside a metallic room, where Colonel O'Niell stood with a little gray man.

Max reacted by pulling Liz behind him and putting up his shield. "What do you want with us, I don't want anything to do with Kavar."

"Maxwell Evans, Elizabeth Parker, I do not wish you any harm. I am Thor, Commander of this ship and a member of a race called the Azguard. I have known Colonel Jack O'Neill and the rest of SG-1, and they have proved to be honerable. Where are you from?"

"Roswell, New Mexico." Max answered.

"You knew about the stargate, why else would you risk exposure by breaking into our complex?" Jack asked. Max looked unsure, "I can help you, help get the FBI off your back and make sure that no one ever comes after you."

Thor stepped forward, "I am of an alien race, from another galexy, and we have made contact with many races, perhaps I can help you with what your looking for."

Max sighed, and looked down at Liz who was stairing right back at him, "All right. I am the resurected king of Antar. I don't remember a lot from my first life, but from what I've been told, Antar is the ruling planet of a group of five planets, and when we were on the brink of a golden age there was a coop and a being named Kivar killed the royal family including myself. A group of my followers engineered this body with a combination of human and Alien D.N.A., along with human powers, for they engineered us to be a few thousands of years beyond your evolution."

"That doesn't explain how Liz did what she did."

"We're not really positive ourselves, but it's probably because two years ago, Liz was show and would have died if I hadn't healed her. I can manipulate molecules."

"Ah," Said Jack, "Thor, can you find their planet?"

"Yes, Sixty years ago the Asguard was approached by a race who was involved, mainly because of the Civil War, the planets are still in chaos, why would you wish to return?"

"I am not the only human/ Alien hybrid. Another, she is carrying my child. She struck a deal with Kivar, and I have to find a way there to save my son."

At that, Jack's eyes softened, "I have lost a child, I know how painful it is, I will do anything I can to help."

"Thank you."

_Outside Cheyenne Mt. Complex_

"So they broke into this place and didn't come out?" Isabel asked Michael.

"Yup."

"Let's wait until tonight, then let's go save my little brother's ass."

TBC...

A/N: So, what'cha think? Please Review!


End file.
